just love
by neon-san
Summary: crossover de tennis no ohijsama y dear boys por supuesto es yaoi es un tezryoran y takukazu y momoryo TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

just love

esto va ser un crossover de tennis no ohijisama y dear boys no se si conoceran esta serie, solo les dire que se trata tambien de deportes, sobre un grupo de chicos que juegan basketball, ah pero tambien va a ser yaoi no se preocupen va ser un tezryoran y takukazu y otras parejas mas bueno empezemos

conociendo a mizuho

-olle tezuka, eh visto a echizen muy distraido, por que no habls con el, haber si tiene un problema'-dice un oichi muy preocupado

-estabien'- aunque no lo quiera demostrar tezuka el tambien ah visto muy distraido a ryoma y eso le preocupaba

-echizen'-pero vio que no habia respuesta y lo sarandeo un poco para que volteara y ryoma alza la vista y ve que tenia al capitan enfrente de el y se sonrojo pero tapa su sonrojo con su gorra

-que sucede buchou'- dice ryoma con la voz algo cansada

-nyaaaaa o'chibi te veo palido

-si es cierto te encuentras bien echizen

-yo'-pero siente que sus fuerzas se le van y cae desmayado en los brazos de tezuka

este se preocupa mucha y le toca la frente y ve que tiene mucha fiebre

-oichi haste cargo de todo, voy a llevar a ryoma a enfermeria

tezuka se lleva a ryoma en brazos, ante la mirada preocupada de los titulares, y sorprendidos de que tezuka lo habra llamado por su nombre

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-aikawa, anota ya'gritaba el capitan del equipo de mizuho

aikawa encesta y todos lo felicitan, un chico rubio, un chico flaco, con cabello cafe de ojos cafes, otro un poco gordito y lo felicita la persona que mas quiere aunque no le a dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientod, por que el piensa que ama a otra muchacha, la capitana del equipo femenino

-gracias

-muy bien creo que ya es hora de que tomen un descanso, recuerden que mañana iremos a visitar a seigaku'- dice una chica menor que ella, bonita algo seria, y entrenadora del equipo masculino

en eso takumi va a agarrar el balon y empiez a encestar

-otra vez ese canalla de takumi, no podemos prmitir que entrene solo jejeje

y todos van alas canchas, takumi voltea hacia kazuhiko, este solo le sonrie, takumi no puede evitar sonrojarce, ya termina la prectica esta bonisita quiere acompañar a kasuhiko igual que mu-chan quiere acompañar a takumi asu casa pero estos quieren acompañarce mutuamente

-vamonos viejo

-esperame sotoumo

-hasta mañana

-nos vemos ranmaru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ya era de noche, por fortuna al pequeño principe le habia bajado la fiebre, tezuka le dijo a todos que el se quedaria a cuidarlo toda la noche, todos se fueron no muy seguros, exepto 2 que se escondieron, que estaban viendo la escena, tezuka estaba acariciando la mejilla del o'chibi

-NYAA yo sabia que esos 2 tenian algo, y nunca pense que el buchou fuera haci de tierno

-shhhh eiji nos va a descubrir

noto como eiji derepente se quedo mudo de la imprecion, oishi se voltea y ve como tezuka aprobecha y besa ryoma en los labios

tezuka se separa y ve como ryoma empieza a despertar y que este se sonroja a mas no poder por tener a tezuka tan cerca

este solo lo calla con un beso, y se deja llevar por el momento, mientras oishi solo le tapa los ojos a eiji, para que no viera eso y lo saca de ahi, sin hacer ruido

-e eiji mejor vamonos

-...

-que tienes'- es sorprendido por un beso del neko precioso

-eiji como eres tramposo'- y lo besa tambien

haci pasa hasta la mañana siguiente, en la enfermeria, la doctora entra y ve a tezuka dormido en el pecho de ryoma, y que en la cara de ambos tienen una sonrisa, se acerca a ryoma y ve que solo tiene un poco de fiebre, y depierta a tezuka

-que ocurre

-no te preocupes es mejor que te ballas a tu casa

en eso tambien despierta ryoma

-ryu-chan, despertaste'/dice tezuka muy tiernamente

ryoma se sienta y trata de pararce pero siente que el suelo se le mueve, esta a punto de caer pero unos fuertes brazos lo detienen

-kuminitsu-**dice en un susurro ryoma**

-yo te llevo a tu casa todavia es muy temprano

-que bien que llegaron temprano, vamos al camion que nos llevara a seigaku

-disculpe profesora, pero que tan fuerte es seigaku-dice ranmaru, muy educadamente

-ah pues veran dicen que aunque sea solo una secundaria sobresale en basketball, pero sobre todo en tenis, dicen que ahi ni quien se quiera metar con los titulares de tenis por que son fuertes, pero nosotros vamos a retar a su equipo de basketball ya fue mucha platica subanse al camion

kazuhiko sube feliz por que piensa que se sentara alado de takumi, pero no contaba con que takumi se sentara con su "novia" y a el no queda opcion que sentarce con bonicita, pero disimula su tristeza durante el camino

-pero ryu-chan, es mejor que te quedes, estas enfermo

-no te preocupes tezuka, estoy bien-dice lansandose a sus brazos y dandole un beso

la mama de ryoma le pide que cuide a su hijo

-claro señora, no se preocupe- dice tezuka muy serio

y ryoma se va de la mano de tezuka aunque no queria admitirlo todavia se sentia mal

-ya bajen

todos bajan y entran ala escuela solo ranamaru se distrae contemplando la escuela

-ryoma te llevo a tu salon

-no te preocupes, yo puedo irme solo

-pero

-no te preocupes estoy bien

tezuka se va no muy conbencido, mientras suena el timbre pero ryoma no le toma mucha importancia a eso, y se va caminado dirijiendose a su salon, muy distraido al igual que cierto rubio que tambien caminaba por ahi muy distraidamente y en eso chocan los 2 cayendo ryoma al suelo(N/A recuerden todavia se sentia debil y no tenia mucha fuerza)

-disculpa, no fue mi intencion tirarte-dice ranmaru dandole la mano para pararce

-no importa- dice ryoma, y cuando ya esta de pie, lo voltea a ver

ranmaru se le queda viendo y parecia hinoptizado , por los ojos felinos de este

"pero que lindo"-eso pensaba ranmaru sin darce cuenta que empesaba a acariciar la mejilla de ryoma

continuara...

kkyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tal nunca pense que me saldria algo largo, por que sera que en mis otros fics me salen cortos, jijijiji bueno onegai dejen reviews hasta la proxima


	2. accidente

just love

holas lamento la demora con el segundo capitulo, pero aqui esta, gracias por los review que me mandaron y tienen razon, deberia haber mas fics de dear boy bueno no los etretengo mas aqui esta la continuacion

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

accidente

-olle que haces**-dice ryoma alejandose de la acaricia**

**-**eh, disculpa, yo no quise

-no importa, bye

**haci ryoma se va dejando a ranmaru muy confundido y con las ganas de saber quien era el, y se le hacerca kazuhiko con la cara sombria**

**-**aikawa que tienes, por que estas triste

-ranmaru, lo que pasa...no no es nada te estamos esperando, vine por ti

**haci ranmara y aikawa entran, y ve a mai y takumi besandose y voltea a ver a kazuhiko y ve que esta triste entonces entiende el problema**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" quien seria, que estoy haciendo deja de pensar en el o si no tezuka se enojara"-**sonrojo**

**-**echizen te buscan-**le dice el profesor**

**ryoma voltea, y ve que en la puerta esta tezuka, sonriendole y se encamina con el**

**-**buchou tezuka

-echizen, vamonos tenemos que ir con la profesora nos mando a llamar

**tezuka y ryoma se dirigen con la profesora ryosaki, y sin que nadie se de cuenta, tezuka le da un beso rapido en los labios**

**-**ryoma, todavia estas caliente, te sientes bien

-..si no te preocupes-**ryoma le da otro beso, para quitar esa cara de preocupacion en tezuka**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**aikawa, estas bien

-...-

-ai-chan

-eh que pasaa bonisita

-es lo que queremos saber estas distraido, ocurre algo kazu-**dice takumi, preocupado, que hace que kazuhiko se sonroje**

**-**no no es nada, solo no se por que pero me dieron ganas de conocer los alrededores de la escuela, antes que empieze el partido-**dice kazuhiko con una sonrisa, que hace que takumi se sonroje, pero voltea a otro lado, para que nadie lo note**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-ryoma estas bien, te veo palido

-si es cierto echizen, te sientes bien

-mejor ni te aparescas en las practicas, solo estorbarias-**dice tezuka con un tono neutro, que sorprendio a ryoma y hace que se entristesca**

**-...**etto...creo que tienen razon-**dice ryoma saliendo corriendo, y sin querer se le desliza una lagrima"**y yo pense que estaba preocupado por mi fui un tonto"**sin saber ryoma deja a tezuka preocupado**

-disculpe profesora, voy a seguirlo, no lo vi bien

-si, pero ve rapido

**ryoma, corre y choca con kazuhiko**

**-**chico estas bien-**le da la mano y ryoma se levanta-**por que lloras

-no..es nada-**dice limpiandose las lagrimas y voltea a ve al acompañante y se sorprende**

**-**estas bien-**dice ranmaru acercandosele, mucho a ryoma, y esta a punto de besarlo**

-ALEJATE DE EL

**ranmaru se aleja sonrojado, y kazuhiko solo observa con asombro la escena**

**"**ranmaru, estuvo apunto de besar al chico y quien es el"

**tezuka se acerca, y ampuja a ranmaru**

-quien eres tu, no te le buelvas a hacercar-**tezuka se voltea con ryoma y lo toma de muñeca-**vamonos

-tezuka, me haces daño-**pero no le hace caso y se lo lleva adentro, pero es detenido por un golpe en la cara**

**-**que no ves que lo lastimas-**dice ranmaru enojado**

**-**no te metas

-chicos no se peleen-**ahora, kazuhiko habla y se pone en medio de los 2**

**-**YA BASTA-**dice ryoma gritando que hace que todos lo volteen a ver**

**-**tu te callas-**dice tezuka mirandolo de una manera fria**

**-**con que derecho lo callas

-POR FAVOR-**se suelta del agarre de tezuka-**TEZUKA A TI NUNCA TE E IMPORTADO VERDAD-**soltando lagrimas**

**sale corriendo si ver a donde ryoma**

**-**ryoma detente-**grita tezuka**

**"**por que tezuka a ti nunca te e importado"**sale corriendo ryoma sin darce cuenta que el semaforo cambio y cuando ryoma cruza la calle lo atropella un carro, ante el asombro de los titulares que cuando olleron el alboroto salieron igual que los del equipo de basketball**

**continuara...**

**nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento por dejarlo hasta ahi pero se me izo emocionante jijiji(aferrada con kevin) bueno espero le habra gustado hasta el proximo capitulo sayonara**


	3. los mas grandes

hola estoy denuevo por aqui lamento la demora pero por la escuela me fue imposible actualizar pero como tanto me pedian una actualizacion aqui me tienen espero que la demora habra valido la pena

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**los mas grandes**

llamaron una ambulancia y ahi subieron al principe fue momoshiro quien se subio oichi le dijo a tezuka que lo mejor era quedarce ahi y lo mismo le dijieron a ranmaru haci no mas momo y kawa fueron al hospital, oichi y eiji fueron los encargados de abisarles a sus papas, y el encuentro de basketballa quedo suspendido hasta mañana por el accidente

-ranmaru estas bien-.dice kazuhiko preocupado

-si..pero creo que fue mi culpa si tan solo no hubiera seguido mas con la pelea esto no hubiera pasado

-eso no es cierto-.dice takumi

-taku

-ven ranmaru..vamos a comer algo y que descanses mañana es su encuentro-.dice mai y se van dejando a kazuhiko y a takumi solos

-kazu tu tambien estas preocupado por el niño-.dice takumi acercandosele

-si, el niño me parecio que estaba muy triste por la indiferencia de ese sujeto

-no te preocupes de seguro esta bien las malas noticias siempre son las primeras que se saben

le dice takumi con una sonrisa y hace que kazuhiko se ruborice, y este voltea a otro lado para que no lo note, pero takumi si se da cuenta

-kazu, por que siempre me evades

-.n-no se a que te re-refieres

-me refiero a tu nerviosismo

taku la agarra la barbilla a kazuhiko y este se sonroja mas taku se acerca poco a poco esta a punto pero

-TAKUMI..DICE LA PROFESORA QUE ES HORA DE IRNOS

-ya vamos

diciendo esto takumi suelta a kazuhiko, y este solo maldice mentalmente

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-doctor como se encuentra

-no se preocupe esta fuera de peligro señora aunque si fue un fuerte golpe..y pudimos contener su emorragia pero ya no hay peligro y pide ver a tezuka

-el capitan tezuka-.dice momoshiro sorprendido

-pero yo no creo que sea conveniente necesita descansar

diciendo esto el doctor se va

-gracias a dios que esta bien y gracias muchachos por haber ayudado a mi hijo

-no fue nada..despues de todos somos amigos

kawa y momo se van y le avisan al capitan que esta fuera de peligro este quiere ir a verlo pero kawa le dice que no es necesario que por que necesita descansar

y llega la mañana siguiente

-muy bien chico por el accidente que hubo ayer fue pospuesto el partido pero ya estamos aqui y solo les deseo suerte y a ganar

los chicos de mizuho salen y empieza el partido y estan todos viendo el partido el unico que no esta es tezuka

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ryoma-kuhn..como se te ocurre salir del hospital si apenas ayer tuviste un accidente

-quiero..darle las gracias a ese chico..momo me hablo en la mañana y me dijo que el pertenece al equipo de basketball y ohi es su juego

-pero ryoma-kun cuando se termine regresas al hospital entiendes

-sisi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

el partido era muy reñido que hasta todos los titulares lo estaban disfrutando mizuho 45 y seigaku44 mizuho solo por un punto estaba ganando, despues de eso mizuho resulto ganador 90 a 85 de seigaku

-lo hiciste kazu-.dice takumi muy feliz y abraza a kazuhiko este se le podia ver como se le subian los colores al rostro

-tambien lo hiciste muy bien ranmaru-le dice takumi

-que tienes

ranmaru estaba como en shok y ven que no dejaba de ver ala entrada y voltean y ven una pequeña silueta y poco a poco sale y se ve que es ryoma sonriendole a ranmaru

ranmaru sonrie y se va con el, los titulares no comprendian como ryoma estaba ahi, ranmaru se le acerca y lo abraza mientras ryoma le susurra al oido

-gracias por lo de ayer-.y le da un beso en la mejilla

mientras alos lejos eran observados por cierto capitan mirando esto enojado

continuara...

nyaaaaaaaa lamento la demora espero que les habra gustado este capi jijijiji

pero aprte de la escuela recivi un review que me bajo el autoestima pero decidi ignorarlo y seguir con mi fic bueno hasta la proxima


	4. celos

**tennis no ohjisama y dear boys no me pertenece, espero que les guste la continuacion y un mensaje a rosas, tratare de empeñarme en la ortografia.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**celos**

"por que rayos esta ryoma con el, y lo mas importante que esta haciendo aqui"-.piensa tezuka muy enojado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-gracias..y atodo esto no se ni como te llamas-.dice ranmaru con una sonrisa

-etto, me llamo ryoma echizen

-yo soy ranmaru

-ne, o'chibi que haces aqui deberias estar en el hospital-.dice eiji acercandose con oishi

-bueno...ya estoy mucho mejor

-eso no es cierto ryoma-kun, debemos irnos-.dice nanako acercandose

-RYOMA

ryoma siente escalofrios cuando olle esa voz y voltea y se encuentra con la mirada penetrante de tezuka

-buchou-.pero ranmaru se pone enfrente de ryoma

-quiero hablar con el

-no-.dice ranmaru en tono desafiante

-no esta bien, creo que tenemos que hablar

ryoma y tezuka se van a hablar ala oficina de sumire

-ranmaru que sucede-.pregunta kazuhiko acercandose

-no no esnada bueno creo que ya tenemos que irnos, por favor señorita me despide de ryoma y le dice que en mizuho me puede encontrar

-no te preocupes, bueno fue un placer conocerte

todos se despiden de la escuela mizuho

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-si buchou-.dice ryoma en un tono neutro

-tu que tienes que ver con ese sujeto

-y acaso te importa

-por supuesto, yo te amo

-pues no se nota

tezuka, se acerca y besa a ryoma, y esto sorprende mucho al principe

-buchou(sonrojo)yo

no termina por que tezuka lo abraza y lo besa, se separa con una sonrisa

-yo tambien te quiero

se estan besando, pero luego tocan la puerta

-ryoma-kun estas ahi, tenemos que regresa al hospital

-nanako ya voy

ryoma se separa de tezuka, va ah abrir la puerta, ryoma se despide de el con una sonrisa, cuando bajan en el coche estabam todos los titulares esperando

-ryoma, cuidate-.dice oichi con una sonrisa

-ne, o'chibi mañana te iremos a visitar

-sshhh echizen para que cuando te recuperes juguemos un partido

-arigatou sempais

diciendo esto nanako y ryoma se suben al carro y se van,

en el carro

-Ryoma-kun estas bien te veo palido-.dice Nanako tocando a Ryoma-por dios estas helado

-no no te preocupes

-como que no, estas helado y palido

llegan al hospital, y Nanako se lleva rapido a Ryoma con el doctor, Ryoma se va con el dotor y el doc, le hace unas pruebas a ryoma, y le pone un sedante y el principe se duerme, el doc. se va con nanjiro, Nanako y Rynko

-que tiene mi hijo doctor

-bueno le hemos detectado iperteccion cardiaca

-QUE

-eso que significa

-al parecer el ya tenia ese problema, pero por todo alo que ah pasado parece que su corazon se ah debilitado, y si sigue reciviendo noticias que lo pueda exaltar o si se extresa podria morir

continuara...

**nyaaaaa hasta aqui la dejo, (suspiro) termine mi historia justamente a tiempo para ver the prince of tennis y sin mas preambulos hasta el proximo capitulo**


	5. dificultades

hola the prince of tennis y dear boys no me pertenece pero no me quejo si me dan a kazuhiko y ryoma u bueno solo les dire que todvia falta para el final, pero bueno disfruten este capi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**dificultades**

-como que morir-.dice rynko sorprendida y se desmalla

nanjiiro carga a rynko y se la lleva al cuarto que le señalaron

-disculpe doctor y que posibilidades ahi para que no le pase nada-.dice Nanako nerviosa

-lamentablemente ya no se puede hacer nada, es mejor que ya no aga mas esfuerzos

-el practica tennis

-si el me dijo y yo le dije que lo dejara

-y como recciono

-por eso lo pusimos a dormir le estaba dando un ataque

-y cuando puede salir de aqui

-solo que despierte, si quitamos el problema que tiene ya esta bien

rynko despierta y se va rrapido con tyoma que no puede creer que tiene ese problem y se van ala casa

-cariño es mejor que ya te ballas a descansar

-si-.ryoma sube las escaleras

-no me gusta verlo haci

-no es para menos no se como reaccionaria si me dijieran que ya no puedo jugar

-nanjiro es tu hijo, si juega es como mandarlo a suicidarlo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ryoma adonde vas

-ala escuela

-como que ala escuela mocoso-.dice nanjiro apareciendo de repente

-si ya me siento mejor

-yo te llevo, tu madre me tiraria todas mis revistas si te desmallaras en camino ala escuela, vamos sube al coche

-nomas es eso lo que te importa-.dice Ryoma en un susurro que nanjiro no olle, pero Nanako si

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-tezuka

-syusuke

-te acompaño

-claro

teuka y syusuke se topan con alguien en el camino

-tu, que haces aqui

-vine a ver a Ryoma

-tu no le tienes que ver nada

ranmaru iba a golpear a tezuka pero es detenido por sotomu(N/A no me acuerdo como se escribe)

-no le hagas caso viejo..vamos yo tambien quiero conocer a ese chico

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-muy bien ya bajate...llegamos..estas palido si tu mama se entera..

-si si te tira tus revistas-.se baja-.adios

Ryoma se encamina adentro de la escuela

"se me olvidaba tengo que hablar con la profesora sumire"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-por que nos suguieron..que no tienen clases-.dice tezuka un poco exasperado

-calmate tezuka-.le dice fuji

-y que es este lugar-.dice sotomu

-ah bueno es la oficina de la profesora sumire-.dice fuji, por que tezuka no queria contestar

-ranmaru vamos a dar la vuelta..alo mejor vemos a ese chico echizen

ranmaru y sotomu salen dejando a tezuka y fuji solos

-tezuka..tengo algo que decirte

-si

-me gustas

-QUE-.dice tezuka volteandolo a ver

fuji no dice nada y le da un beso y en eso se abre la puerta, y se ve que es ryoma, y mira con tristeza esa escena

continuara...

nyaaaaaaaaaa ese maldito fuji me las pagara, deveras no se como le puedo hacer esto al o'chibi bueno hasta el proximo capitulo sayonara


	6. confucion

hola como se habran dado cuenta estoy actualizando todos mis fics bueno aqui esta el siguiente capi

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**confucion**

-no..por que

**ryoma se aleja de la puerta y sale corriendo con varias lagrimas. sale al patio llorando desconsoladamente todos lo que lo veian se sorprendian de que estuviera llorando el y de esa forma hasta que choca con ranmaru**

**-**ryoma que tienes

-ran..maru-.**se abraza a el llorando con mayor intensidad**

**-**fue tezuka

-lo besandose con fuji-senpai

-QUE-.**gritan a su vez ranmaru y sotomu**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**syusuke esto no es correcto-.**dice alejandose de fuji**

**-**por que tezuka...es por echizen

-yo lo...

-no lo digas..pero escucha-**abriendo sus ojos-.**luchare por ti

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-nya oichi...me dijieron que el o'chibi estaba llorando

-en serio

-si y dicen que fue feo

-hola-.**dice entrando momo-.**que tienen y esas caras

-momo ve a ver que tiene echizen

-por que...ahorita lo vi con eso sujetos de mizuho-.**dice lo ultimo algo con enojo-.**pero ire a ver si quiere ir a comer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-kazuhiko que tienes todo el entrenamiento estuviste serio ocurre algo

-esto es lo que ocurre ya no soporto-.**kasu toma a takumi y lo besa piensa por un momento que se resistira pero para su sorpresa corresponde el beso y aikawa se separa sonrojado**

-takumi lo sie...

**no puede terminar por que takumi lo vuelbe a besar para su sorpresa**

**-**no sabes cuanto añore esto kazu

-taku ai shiteru

-ai shiteru desu

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-soy sotomu

-ryoma echizen-.**dice un poco mas calmado**

-ryoma no te gustaria ir mañana tenemos partido

-nosotros tambien

-y donde va a ser ryoma

-en kyoto

-en serio-.**dice sotomu sorprendido**

**-**nosotros tambien-.**dice ranmaru sonriendo**

-NE RYOMA

**todos voltean de donde salio el grito**

-momo-.**susurra ryoma**

**-**hasta que te encuentro..y ustedes

-creo que no nos conocemos

-soy ranmaru

-sotomu

-mucho gusto soy momoshiro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-donde esta ryoma

**tezuka se asoma por la ventana lo ve con momo y con ranmaru**

pero que rayos hace con ese tipo

**diciendo esto sale en direccion con ryoma**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-y que dices ryoma de todas maneras nos encontraremos alla

-si**-.dice ryoma sonriendole a ranmaru mas este a su vez se sonroja y por alguna razon momo frunce el ceño**

-etto..ryoma tenemos que irnos

-si ya entramos

-entonces nos vemos alla y ten seguro que te apoyaremos alla

**momo y ryoma se alejan**

**-**olle momoshiro por que estas enojado

-no lo estoy

-si lo estas

-que no

-que si

-NO

-SI

-muy bien quieres saber

-...-

-por que centi celos

continuara...

nyaaa hasta aqui la dejo creo que tienen razon la pareja de momo y ryoma es hermosa


	7. hay una cosa

hola como se han dado cuenta estoy actualizando mis historias espero les guste y ojala que les habra gustado la sorpresa decidi hacer una segunda parte de mi fic yo soy bueno disfruten el capi

----------------------------------

hay una cosa

-momo yo...

-que pero que dije no me hagas caso nos vemos despues

-momo-senpai"aggrr me duele el pecho"**ryoma se recarga en el arbol y empieza a respirar ajitadamente **

-echizen

**voltea al origen de la voz-.**buchou tezuka que hace aqui pensaba que estaba ocupado con fuji-senpai-.**lo ultimo lo dice en tono sarcastico, pero ala vez con dificultades**

**-**te sientes mal voy a...

-eso no debe de interesarle en tal caso si me ocurriera algo te dejaria el camino con fuji-senpai

**Ryoma empieza a caminar pero es detenido por tezuka y tezuka lo toma de la cintura mientras este forcejea pero no puede librarce de los fuertes brazos de tezuka **

**-**dejame i...

**tezuka lo habia besado sorpresivamente al principe tezuka se separa lentamente y sonrie al ver el tono rojiso de las mejillas del principe se le acerca al oido**

**-**entiende al que amo es ati

**esbosando una sonrisa-.**y yo a ti

**se vuelven a dar otro beso tierno**

**----------------------------------------**

-ranmaru por que tan feliz

-kenji...creo que me eh enamorado

-y se puede saber de quien

-lo sabras en el torneo...el va a participar en el tennis-.**dice ranmaru sonriendo**

**---------------------------------------**

-takumi y que va a pasar con mei tu...

-shhhh ella no importa ahora...disfruta el momento

**diciendo esto takumi, deposita a kazuhiko en la cama se le sube encima y lo empieza a besar apasionadamente, takumi le empieza a quitar la camisa, kazuhiko no se queria quedar atras le empieza a bajar el cierre del pantalon entre besos y caricias hasta que quedaron completamente exaustos kazu apoyado en el pecho de takumi**

**-**takumi te amo

-y yo a ti

**takumi le besa la frente a kazuhiko y lo abrasa mas a su cuerpo**

**-**nunca te separes de mi kazu-.**dice takumi muy tiernamente que hace que kazuhiko se sonroje**

**-----------------------------------**

**MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**-**tezuka te veo feliz-.**dice fuji acercandosele peligrosamente**

**-**no jueges mas con eso fuji al que amo es a Ryoma

**abriendo los ojos-.**pues lo veremos

**atras de la puerta estaba Ryoma escuchando con una sonrisa cuando ve que alguien se acerca se va con un pensamiento en la mente"**yo tambien kunimitsu"

**-----------------------------------**

-mu-chan debes de estar feliz por que hoy es la final de los chicos

-si y tu por kazuhiko "bonizita"

**sonrojo-.**tu sabes lo que siento por el

-bueno mejor vamonos oh si no no podremos encontrar lugar al lado de los chicos

-si

**la 2 jugadoras se dirigen al camion y suben y ven a taku y kazu muy juntito pero a eso no les presta mucha atencion y se va con ellos **

**-**hola ai-chan

-eh...hola bonizita

-me puedo sentar-.**sonrojo-.**contigo

-yo...

-si no les importa aikawa y yo nos sentaremo juntos

-eh...si si cla-claro

**ellas se van a sentar alos lugares vacios algo tristes**

**-**kazu

-si

-cuando termine el partido hablaremos seriamente con ellas

-si**-.agarrandole la mano a takumi**

**-------------------------------------------------**

-tezuka

-que ocurre oichi

-ya es hora de irnos oh si no llegaremos tarde

-tezuka

**tezuka volte y encuentra a Ryoma sonriendole sorprendiendo a momo y eiji que en ese momento pasaban con runbo al camion**

-vamonos ya Ryoma-.**dice tezuka sonriendole de igual forma casi dandole un atake a todos los presentes**

**los 2 se suben juntos, pensaban que tezuka que iba sentar junto ala profesora sumire pero se sienta con ryoma**

**----------------------------------**

-ranmaru tu inquietud es ver a ryoma verdad

-si pero veo que todavia no llegan los de seigaku

-mira ahi vienen

**dice sutomu señalando a un grupo de chicos(N/A muy guapos) y ranmaru fija su atencion el mas pequeño, pero frunce el ceño cuando ve que el esta muy sonriente con tezuka y los ve dirigirse ala seccion de tennis**

**continuara...**

**nyaaaa que tal por fin termine este capi agradesco sus review y alli me llego un review que le parecia lindisima la pareja de tezuka y ryoma ami tambien me parece linda, ya me hize bolas diganme con quien les gustaria que se quedara ryoma**

**a)con tezuka **

**-b)momo**

**c)ranmaru**

**y bueno tengo que continuar con mi otro fic por que ya son las 10:23 de la noche bueno hasta el proximo**


	8. CUADRADO AMOROSO

Hola como se habrán dado cuenta estoy actualizando mis fics bien dice el dicho mas vale tarde que nunca bueno disfruten el capi y espero que la demora habrá valido la pena comenzamos

**CUADRADO AMOROSO**

-vi. bien sutomu si apenas ayer estaba llorando por que tezuka estaba besando a syusuke

-no se ranmaru que tal si aclararon todo-.dice sutomu nervioso

-muy bien les voy a decir como quedaron-.habla la profesora captando la atención de todos

-dobles 1 Eiji y oichi

-dobles 2 momo y Ryoma

-sencillos 1 Kaoru

-sencillos 2 Syusuke

-sencillos 3 Tezuka

-sustituto kawamura

-vallan todos a descansar y en un hora quiero a todos a tiempo sobre todo a Eiji y OIchi-.dice tezuka en un tono neutro

-muy bien chicos ganen-.dice satomi algo seria

-ranmaru

-que ocurre takumi

-por que estas desanimado espero que esto no afecte tu desempeño allá afuera

-no…claro que no

Todos los de mizuho salen alas canchas tomando el lugar que les corresponde

-ranmaru-..Habla kazuhiko

ranmaru voltea y ve que kazuhiko con su dedo esta apuntando las gradas este voltea y ve a Ryoma sentado al lado de mu-chan y bonisita no lo cree y solo sonrie

-ya te sientes mejor viejo

ranmaru solo asiente y el partido comienza favoreciendo notablemente a mizuho con la excelente defensa de kenji y sutomu la combinación de kazu y takumi y no podian faltar los tiros de 3 puntos de ranmaru, ahora esta a punto de hacer otro tiro con un solo pensamiento"esta va por ti Ryoma "

ranmaru encesta y gana mizuho, sutomu abraza a kenji lleno de felicidad, takumi abraza tiernamente a kazuhiko y esta apunto de darle un beso pero son interrumpidos por mu-chan que quita kazuhi y esta abraza a takumi, para el asombro de ranmaru Ryoma se dirige hacia el

-felicidades

-te lo debo a ti

-a mí…por que

-por estar aquí

ranamru abraza a Ryoma y este no puede evitar ponerse rojo y este se separa y le dedica una sonrisa

-ya me tengo que ir…ya va a empezar el juego

-claro…enseguida también voy

-oigan chicos por que no vamos alas canchas triste ya van a empezar los partidos

-claro viejo

los de mizuho se dirigen alas canchas de tennis pero iba kazuhiko triste viendo como mu-chan tenia abrazado a takumi

-Ryoma donde estabas ya esta apunto de empezar

-estaba…viendo los otros juegos

-ya veo

tezuka lo abraza y lo beso y el príncipe no podía evitar ponerse mas rojo que un tomate

-te amo Ryoma

-tezuka no lo hagas en publico

-no me importa lo que digan

Ryoma se para de puntillas y le da un beso rápido, en eso tezuka se tiene que ir con la profesora por que le estaba llamando

-mamushi quitate ya va a empezar

-a quien le dices mamushi….baka

Ryoma olle esas voces y se va a ver ya las acostumbradas peleas, momo ve a Ryoma y empuja a kaoru y dirige con el principe

-vamos Ryoma

Momo toma desprevenidamente la muñeca del menor y este se la va formando un tono carmín en sus mejillas

-Ryoma-.habla de pronto momo

-eh…

-se te ve lindo ese tono carmín en tus mejillas

Ryoma se le hacen mas mejillas las mejillas y baja su gorro para evitar que momo vea su nerviosismo aunque no lo logra por que momo se rie ante la accion del menor

-nya Oichi ay que ganar

-por supuesto

-servicio para kikumaru y oichi de seigaku

-listo eiji

-si

Eiji da un sake suave el oponente lo regresa pero no contaban con la bolea lunar de Oichi

Continuara………………….

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa que tal como habran leido todavía no decido la pareja jijijiji pero todavía hay oprtunidad y puede que la historia tenga un final inesperado

AGUILA FANEL: tu voto es por tezuka si la pareja principal es tezuka y Ryoma pero una amiga me dijo que no se la dejara fácil a tezuka y también me dijo como quería que fuera el final y cuando llegue me querrán mata y bueno espero que este capi te habrá gustado sayonara

CHIBI-IORI: otro voto para tezuka si tienes razón hay pero muy pocos fics que se traten de esta pareja y gracias por apoyar mi historia espero este capi no te habrá decepcionado sayonara

STIAN LOSSANTOS: aquí vemos que hay un voto para momo por lo que veo te gusta mas la pareja de fuji y tezuka nnu bueno espero este capi te habra gustado sayonara

KAEDE SAKURAGI: otro voto PA momoshiro y gracias por tu critica constructiva no no la tome a mal es que antes no me sevia el corrector pero por fin espero este capi te habrá gustado sayonara

NASAKI: entonces tus votos son pa los 3 es que no te entendí muy bien nn es que dijiste al principio que con tezuka y luego con momo y después ranamru bueno pero como dijiste opción a) y c) si mi memoria no me falla son tezuka y ranmaru corríjanme si estoy en un error y con respecto al cambio de actitud de tezuka era influenciado por los celos ya saben que uno se ciega por los celos en fin espero este capi te habrá gustado sayonara

TSUBASA WINNER: otro pa momo yo opino que el momoxryo es lindo bueno me gustan todas las parejas se me hacen lindisimas y espero este capi te habra gustado sayonara

Gracias a todos los que votaron ahora pondre los resultados

tezuka y Ryoma 3

momo y Ryoma 3

ranmaru y Ryoma 1

asi quedaron los votos parece que tenemos un empate en el otro se podria decidir la pareja bueno ustedes lo pueden elegir hasta la próxima


	9. chibisuke

Hola ahora me eh dado un tiempo en actualizar si pero como ustedes comprenderán para que existe la escuela TT bueno espero este capi lo disfruten esta historia podría dar un giro inesperado ah y va a salir alguien mas que podría complicar las cosas es que deverd lo adoro bueno lean y sabrán de quien se trata

**Chibi-suke**

El juego iba favoreciendo notablemente al dúo de oro de seigaku los de mizuho estaban fascinados observando los giros acrobáticos de eiji y el juego de seigaku contra la escuela karekano(no se me ocurrió otro nombre TT) 6-2

-muy bien eiji

eiji no dice nada y se le cuelga del cuellos al pobre de oichi

-ahora momo Ryoma les toca-.dice tezuka el ultimo nombre con cierto cariño

ranmaru observa eso y frunce el ceño, momo también siente algo de enojo por la forma en que lo dijo kunimitsu

-vamos o-chibi, momo ustedes pueden

-oye ranmaru ese es el pequeñín que te gusta-.dice kenji haciendo que ramanru se sonroje furiosamente

-pues yo…..-.sonrojo

-no tienes que decir nada eso se nota viejo-.dice sutomu dándole palmaditas en la espalda

en el juego de Ryoma y momo, momo casi no le ponía atención al partido por estar viendo a Ryoma como corría de un lado a otro solo se concentraba cada vez que Ryoma le decía que fuera por la pelota, nadie había notado que una persona esta observando el juego con una sonrisa y con una naranja en su mano y observando especialmente al novato de seigaku

-kazu necesito hablar contigo

-fujuwara creo que ella te esta esperando, en lugar de venir a perder el tiempo conmigo

-no digas tonterías

kazu se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse pero takumi lo detiene y kazuhiko voltea y se enfrenta con unos ojos azules que lo ven fijamente

-déjame

-kazuhiko acompáñame y vamos a decirles la verdad que tu y yo nos amamos

-yo no las quiero lastimar

-y a mí

-ati menos-.tocándole la mejilla-. Por que te amo

-ranmaru kenji miren

Este señala y ven la escena de takumi y kazuhiko

-ya era hora que se confesaran sus sentimientos-.dice kenji con una sonrisa

mientras tanto en el juego de el príncipe ganaron 6-0

-lo hicimos

momo agarra desprevenido a Ryoma y lo abraza, minetras una persona se acercaba silenciosamente con ellos y se para enfrente de ellos y todos lo voltean a ver Ryoma voltea a ver y se queda mudo

-Ryo….

Pero no puede terminar por que este lo abraza y Ryoma trata de zafarse

-chibi-suke felicidades por ganar

-Ryog…a

todos observan pero 3 personitas en particular no les gusto ese abrazo y momo los separa

-COF COF pero…por que lo abrasas así

-disculpen pero podrían salir de las canchas tiene que empezar el otro partido-.habla el arbitro y los 3 salen algo avergonzados

-ahora es tu turno kaoru-.habla la profesora captando la atención

kaoru esperaba un comentario sarcástico provenir de momo, pero esta estaba mas entretenido viendo como ese sujeto tenia abrazado a Ryoma, hasta ranmaru se acerca con el ceño fruncido seguido por los demás de mizuho

-oi chibi-suke no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado

-tu quien eres-.dice tezuka con un tono algo molesto

Mientras tanto con kaoru todo iba bien pero no contaba kaoru que el sujeto pudiera regresar su tiro de serpiente así que no le quedo mas remedio que hacer su tiro boomerang que deja al contrincante perplejo

Mientras con los de mizuho y seigaku veían al sujeto esperando un respuesta este no mas sonríe y le revuelve el cabello al príncipe

-yo soy Ryoga echizen su hermano mayor

todos se quedan casi con la mandíbula en el suelo y voltean a ver a Ryoma que este no mas se baja su gorra

-oigan y quien de ustedes es la pareja de mi hermano-.pregunta inocentemente Ryoga

Continuara……………….\

nyaaaaa no se pero desde que vi. a este bombón en la película me flecho jijijijjijijiji ya saben en mis fics no pueden faltar espero les habrá gustado con su entrada se podría decidir con quien se va a quedar Ryoma bueno nos seguimos leyendo


	10. Chapter 10

Holas ahora creo que si me tarde pero no me culpen si no a la escuela bueno ahora si a la historia

-----------------\

despues de la pequeña intervencion de ryoga el partido de tenis regreso a la normalidad mientras tanto Ryoga estaba disfrutando hacer enojar a Ryoma y haciendolo sonrojar con respeto a la pareja

-que no-. Replicaba un Ryoma todo sonrojado

-anda chibi-suke dime quien es tu pareja mi oka-san me dijo que era un tal tezuka pero quiero oirlo de tus labios

-bueno(sonrojo) s-si

-ya vez que te costaba

el partido termino dejando a seigaku como gran ganador el buchou fue el que paso para recoger el premio todos estaban muy felices pero cuando ve tezuka que ranmaru se esta hacercando a su koibito se baja rapido y lo jala hacia el

"valla por lo visto el es muy posesivo con chibi-suke' piensa ryoga sonriendo

--------------------

-nyaa ustedes son los de mizuho no quieren venir a celebrar con nosotros

-eso me parece una muy buena idea ademas cirve que ustedes celebran con nosotros el triunfo

todos les parece una buena idea menos a 2 a el buchou tezuka y a momoshiro por que ellos querian estar con el principe

---------------------------

eres tezuka verdad

-si dime que se te ofrece

-ya quita esa cara ahora veo por que eres la pareja de el chibi-suke son igual de aguafiestas

-la pa-pareja quien te dijo eso

-pues el chibi-suke quien mas lo diria no creo que momoshiro ne

----------------------

-ryoma

-si..ranmaru

-te felicito por haber ganado

-gracias (sonrojo)

"que lindo se ve haci"

inconcientemente ranmaru se acerca Ryoma y le agarra la mano sin que nadie se de cuenta ante esa accion Ryoma se enrojece a mas no poder

llegan al sushi de kawamura por que como ya es costumbre cuando ganan llegan a celebrar ahora si que habia gente la profesora sumire se disculpa por la cantidad de gente todos se sientan y Ryoma se sienta en un lugar apartado el se centia mal pero no lo iba a admitir

-fsshhhh que ocurre echizen

-kaidoh-senpai..yo solo quiero estar solo

-te entiendo ellos comen como si nunca hubieran comido...pero estas palido

-no...no es nada-. Lo ultimo lo dice en un susurro antes de caer desmalladoen los brazos de mamushi

-oi echizen que tienes

todos se alarman a los gritos de kaoru y voltean y ven a ryoma convulcionando todos se austan y llegan corriendo a donde esta ryoma escupiendo sangre por la boca y convulcionando

ryoga no espera ni un segundo y levanta a ryoma y se dirigen al hospital de inmediato

continuarra...

nyaaaaa lamento lo corto Del capi pero por falta de tiempo pero actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda see ya

gi kinomoto; al parecer tezuka se esta quedando con el o'chibi y voy a tratar de actualizar muy pronto

aguila fanel: espero estes contenta oh no tanto que le pasara a ryoma jiji lo sabremos en el proximo capi sumimasen por la tardansa see ya

heidi; jajajaja por que llmaste largatos a ranmaru y momo bueno aunque lo son un poco por que quieren separar a tezuka y Ryoma bueno cuidate see ya


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos llevaban al príncipe de emergencia al hospital Ryoga era el que lo llevaba cargando el príncipe se veía mal no dejaba de decir incoherencias y conforme el tiempo avanzaba le iba subiendo la fiebre después de unos 5 minutos llegaron debido a la velocidad que iban entraron corriendo pidiendo ayuda para el joven tenista **

**-**por favor ayúdenlo**-.reclamaba Ryoga todo exaltado**

**La enfermera pidió una camilla de emergencia nunca nadie imagino que su fiesta de la victoria la iban pasar en un hospital ah tezuka le amenazaba una lagrima por salir, momo estaba sentado con la cara sombría, y ranmaru estaba como en estado de shock, después de 1 hora por fin salio el doctor pero con una cara que parecía que traía malas noticias**

**-**como esta doctor-.**decía takumi por que ninguno se veía con valor para preguntar**

-es mejor que llamen a la familia del muchacho, no creo que sobreviva, yo le advertí que no se estresara su corazón no resistiría y su corazón en cualquier momento se parara-.**decía el doctor bajando la cabeza**

**-**yo…yo...soy su hermano-.**decía Ryoga con la voz entre cortada**

**-**entonces avísele a su familia el no pasa de esta noche-.**diciendo esto el doctor se fue dejando a todos los titulares de seigaku y mizuho en shock**

**Ryoga hizo lo que le dijo el doctor, todos estaban que no podían hablar por la conmoción por que el novato de séptimo pronto dejaría de estar a su lado**

**Ryoga decía que el había traído mala suerte por que no mas llego y Ryoma moriría, nanjiro nanako y Rynko llegaron todos estaban llorando el doctor les pidió que entraran en grupo a despedirse del chico **

**Primero entraba la familia conformada por Nanako Rynko, Nanjiro y Ryoga después los titulares de seigaku saltando a Tezuka diciendo que quería entrar al último y después los de mizuho**

**Entraron la familia y a las 2 mujeres se le partió el alma viendo al príncipe con muchos aparatos uno para respirar y se veía que apenas podía por que tenia la respiración entre cortada**

**-**mi niño no te puedes ir no me puedes dejar solar-.**decía una Rynko completamente triste**

**-**mocoso tu eres fuerte como puedes irte-; .**decía nanjiro tratando de ser fuerte pero eso no le impidió para que una lagrima rodara en su mejilla**

**-**Ryoma-kun, por que tu tan joven…-.**nanako no pudo terminar por que el llanto le gano y se abraso a nanjiro que este lloraba en silencio**

**-**chibi-suke-.**sujetándole la mano-.** Por favor..Tú…..no puedes irte-.**agarra la mano de Ryoma y empieza a llorar como no tenia idea que podía **

**Los 4 salieron destrozados Ryoga no les quería mirar para que no vieran sus ojos rojos después de cómo lloro rynko y Nanako estaban abrasadas llorando Nanjiro estaba alejado todos suponían que no quería que lo vieran llorar**

**Después entraron los de mizuho por que los de seigaku dijeron que mejor ellos entraran, los 5 miembros de mizuho entraron y pensaron que a ellos se les paro el corazón de tan solo ver esa escena **

**-**niño yo se que no pudimos tratarnos bien pero nos duele ver a alguien como tu así-.**decía takumi con mucho dolor en sus palabras **

**-**Ryoma ahí muchas personas que te quieren no puedes irte y dejarla solas sobre todo….-.**no aguanto mas kazuhiko y se abraso con mucha fuerza a takumi**

**-**viejo lucha por lo que supe por ranamru tu eres fuerte y como te vi. Jugando tú tienes mucha determinación-.**decía sutomu con una media sonrisa melancólica**

-tu puedes nosotros también nos puedes considerar tus amigos-.**decía kenji dando animo a todos **

-todos somos tus amigo y sobre todo tezuka te necesita-.**todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo ranmaru-.** El te quiere y yo se que tu tambien lucha por el amor que le tienes

**Todos sonrieron por lo que dijo ranamaru y salieron tristes takumi tenia abrazado a kazuhiko como si de un bebe fuera después entraron los de seigaku a excepción del buchó **

**-**o'chibi……tu…no puedes dejarnos-.**dice eiji y se abrasa al cuerpo de Ryoma y empieza a llorar**

-echizen tu eres una de las personas mas fuerte que eh conocido no permitas que esto te venza-.**decía oichi que ayudaba a eiji a levantarse **

**-**fssshhhhhhhh echizen…..no puedes irte sin antes que yo te venza entiendes.. A quien quiero engañar no soportaría no volver a ver a ese niño engreído pero que siempre nos daba animo y nos hacia sentir bien -.**dice kaoru soltándose a llorar pero nadie se sorprendió por que hasta el corazón mas duro se ablandaría a esa escena **

-echizen todos te tomamos mucho cariño no puedes irte así de repente-.**decía kawamura que parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar **

**-**así es el buchou tezuka te necesita y si tu te fueras el también se moriría lucha por el**-.decía momo sorprendiendo a todos**

-exacto el te ama tu no le puedes fallar ustedes son el uno para el otro-.**ahora diciendo syusuke sorprendiendo a todos por que ya todos sabían que fuji pretende a tezuka**

**-**hay un 50 porciento de posibilidad que te salves pero puede aumentar si tu lucha por seguir con nosotros-.**decía inui acariciándole la mejilla y todos antes de salir le dan un pequeño beso en la frente al príncipe pero tenían una extraña sensación como de paz y seguridad como si todo estuviera bien **

**ahora era el turno de tezuka todos se le quedaron viendo y el entro con cierto nerviosismo, le sorprendió que momo y ranmaru le sonrieran y cuando paso al lado de ellos, ellos le susurraron "buena suerte" **

**tezuka entro, y cuando vio como estaba su adorado niño sintió como si el mundo se le viniera bajo se acerco con cautela a la cama y se inclino tomando la pequeña mano del príncipe y soltando varias lagrimas**

**-**mi niño por favor quédate conmigo no me dejes si tu te fueras yo…me moriría contigo

**tezuka se levanto del asiento y se inclino a la cara del príncipe y le dio un dulce beso que el quería no fuera el ultimo, se separo algo triste por que ya tenia que irse cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendió al ver que era detenido, mas bien que alguien lo jalaba para que no se fuera, se voltea y ve unos ojos ámbar**

-Ryoma

**Dice eso y se acerca y lo abraza**

**-**estas bien

**Se separa y lo ve a los ojos**

-yo no me voy no me quiero separar de ti-.**dice Ryoma con algo de esfuerzo**

-Shhhh descansa voy a avisarle a los demás

-no me dejes, en el lugar que me encontraba era muy oscuro y me sentía solo

**tezuka lo abrasa y le susurra al oído**

-Nunca estarás solo nunca mi niño

**Diciendo esto sale y se va a decirle a los demás el les avisa y todos saltan de alegría y le dicen a tezuka que hizo el milagro hasta momo y ranmaru lo felicitan todos lo van a ver y después de eso ya ah pasado 6 meses y las cosas van a la perfección**

**-**OH tezuka pasa Ryoma esta en su habitación

-gracias

**Tezuka sube a la habitación y ve al pequeño que todavía duerme como ese dia es navidad y el cumpleaños de su koibito el quería darle su regalo primero, se acerca sigilosamente a la cama y lo ve dormido tan pacíficamente y le mueve unos mechones que caían rebeldes en su frente para después besarla este acto hace que el príncipe comience a despertar se sienta y enfoca la habitación para después ver al chico que esta a su lado y se sonroja al instante por que el estaba en pijama**

**-**te…-.**Ryoma lo iba a saludar pero el buchou lo besa en los labios ya por fin se separa y le puede preguntar**

-que haces aquí tan temprano

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños no es obvio

**Ryoma lo abrasa susurrándole un tenue gracia Tezuka levanta y lo mira a los ojos**

-Tengo algo que decirte

-dime

-tu…quisieras irte a vivir conmigo-.**dice tezuka con algo de rubor en sus mejillas**

**Ryoma no más lo mira para después esbosar una sonrisa**

**-**claro yo contigo hasta el fin del mundo

-que ocurre ai-chan de que nos querían hablar a mu-chan y a mí

-bueno bonisita………

-ay que ir al punto verán las 2 queremos decirles que kazu y yo somos pareja

-QUE-gritan las 2 jugadoras de basketball

-pero acaso mis sentimientos no importan takumi

-y los míos que

-pero yo aun te..

-yo amo a kazu

Diciendo esto takumi abrasa a kazuhiko y le da un beso en los labios y las 2 chicas salen corriendo con el corazón destrozado

-ves como fue fácil kazu-kun

-taku te amo

-ya puedes abrir los ojos ryoma

-que hermoso lugar

-aquí va a ser donde vivamos felices y nadie nos separar nunca mas

Tezuka conduce a Ryoma a su habitación y para sorpresa de este la cama era matrimonial eso significaba que….

-dormiremos juntos

-claro

Tezuka recorre las cortinas para que este un poco mas oscura la habitación

-no crees que es hora de estrenar la cama-.lo ultimo lo dice tezuka muy provocativo

tezuka se acerca y abraza a Ryoma por la cintura y lo empieza a besar primero empieza por su frente pasa después a su nariz y después a su boca al principio el beso era algo tímido pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvía mas apasionado y quien sabe como ya se encontraban en la cama, tezuka arriba de Ryoma las manos de tezuka empezaba a quitarle la camisa que traía y acariciar su dorso desnudo Ryoma no se quieria quedar atrás le empieza a desabrochar el pantalón para después ya los 2 quedar en bóxer

El miembro de tezuka hace contacto con el de Ryoma y eso hace que Ryoma se estremezca y a la vez sienta placer

-gg ahh tezuka-. Ryoma empieza a gemir dado que tezuka ya se puso arriba y esta metiendo su miembro despacio para no lastimar al príncipe

Tezuka se le acerca al oído

-esto no va a doler listo

Ryoma solo asiente y Ryoma contiene el dolor pero suelta varias lagrimas y tezuka se alarma con eso

-estas bien

-si..Pero sigue no hay problema

Tezuka empieza a subir y bajar y Ryoma suelta mas gemidos

-ahhh..Tezuka……ahhhhhh

Se empiezan a besar más apasionadamente hasta que tezuka piensa que ya fue suficiente y su miembro sale de Ryoma y se acuesta abrasando más contra si el cuerpo de Ryoma ya los 2 agitados pero estaban felices

-ahora solo te pertenezco

-si por siempre y nunca te dejare por que esto que siento es solo amor

-just love ne

-ya te salio lo americano jejejeje-tezuka se acerca y le vuelve a dar otro beso que significara mucho mas amor

**Fin**

**nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero les habrá gustado como vieron al final el amor venció todos los obstáculos espero reviews para ver si les gusto see ya **


End file.
